Wet
by Joan
Summary: A short little scene with Caim and Red Dragon set during Drakengard.


**Wet**

She snapped her teeth at the last of those wretched soldiers. The soldier managed to evade her, just barely, but his relief was short lived. Her pact partner appeared behind him and ended the soldier's miserable existence.

Lightning raced over the sky and a second later a loud boom followed. The rain was coming down relentlessly.

"Are you happy now? Foolish human, steering us into this forest while a thunderstorm was coming. Next time you decide to go after the few pathetic survivors of your latest spray of destruction, do so without me."

She was angry, the damnable creature had forced her to land in a small clearing. It would be have been difficult enough to get out of here again but currently she was stuck here, she couldn't go anywhere in this weather.

Another lightning bolt illuminated the trees surrounding her. Her pact partner meanwhile cleaned his sword on the clothing of his latest victim.

"Are you crazy? You didn't really expect me to burn this forest down just to scare your enemies out? These trees are several hundred years old, nothing compared to the short existence of you humans.

Your destructive streak will be your doom one of these days ... and unfortunately you'll drag me down with you."

He had turned away from her and was going back into the forest, the rain washing the blood out of his hair and down his armour.

"Where are you going, Caim? The others are too far away, you'll never make it back to them before me. You are drenched to the bone, don't think that I can't see you shivering from the cold.

The goddess will be quite safe for the time being. In this thunderstorm no one in their right mind will be about and the only lunatic is with me.

So, don't be more of an idiot than you usually are, come under my wing, you'll be dry and warm there."

Caim turned around and threw her a dark glance.

"I can imagine better things than playing tent for a human. Now, get under there, before you catch a cold and will delay us even while we wait for you to heal."

Reluctantly her pact partner walk into the warm, dry cavern her wing and tail had made. She struck her head in after him, sealing him off from the outside world.

"What? Just because I don't feel the cold of the rain, doesn't mean I like getting wet. Stop complaining, be happy that you aren't in one of your leaky tents."

He turned away from her. Slowly Caim peeled himself out of his armour and stripped down to his underwear. Various bandages adorned his body, bruises and cuts where showing all over him.

"Scranny human, you wouldn't even be worth to serve as a snack."

He went for his sword and pointing it at her, the stream of expletives and his threatening stance were marred by his body involuntary shivering.

"Still not warm enough? We can change that."

A fast push with her head and he stumbled against her body. Before he could find his equilibrium again, she was pressing him with her head against the warm flesh of her belly. She ignored his useless struggles and the insults he threw at her.

"Quiet down, Caim, you stand no chance against me. I'm more than ten thousand years old, I don't intend to die, because a human boy couldn't take care of himself."

He continued to struggle.

"Well, yes, you might be a lord, but somebody has to make sure you don't kill yourself, be it by catching a cold or by the sword of an enemy.

Biting my won't help you at all. You just as well might make the best of the situation."

It took long for the human to finally stop fighting against his living prison, she had to give him credit for his stamina, a lesser human would have run out of energy some time ago.

Finally, with one last insult, he settled against her, allowing the rain pelting against her wing to lull him sleep.

His body was long longer a cold lump against her belly. He was warm and yielding.

Listening to thunderstorm raging outside and her pact partners heart she drifted off too.

The End

Disclaimer: Drakengard/ Drag-on Dragoon and associated characters (Caim, Red Dragon, the Goddess) belong to Cavia and maybe Square Enix, they don't belong to me and I don' make any money from this story.


End file.
